The present invention generally relates to a radio network for radio communication in an enclosed environment and to a repeater for such a radio network.
It is generally known to provide a radio network for radio communication in an enclosed environment such as a tunnel or an in-house environment. Such a radio network usually includes a base station connected to a head end station. The head end station is connected to a radiation cable extending along the area, region, or the like to be provided with radio communication such as a tunnel, floors, stairs or the like in a house and so on. The radiating cable is provided with cascaded bi-directional repeaters transmitting the radio signals in both directions.
In case of a failure of one of the repeaters or in case of a breakdown of the radiating cable, for example because of a break caused by an accident in a tunnel, the function behind the position of the defect cannot be ensured, because of the failure of the repeater or the disconnection of the radiating cable.
Therefore, according to the prior art, a second radiating cable and repeater installation is necessary in order to provide a redundant system. The provision of such a redundant second radiation cable and repeater installation results in considerably increased installation and material costs for the complete radio network.
The present invention seeks to provide a radio network for radio communication in an enclosed environment and a repeater for such a radio network which mitigate or avoid these and other disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.